Obscured memories of the light
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU Having no recollection, Teito finds himself stuck inside a prison cell. After being released, Mikage helps Teito in search of his memories and finding out who were those people inside his dream.
1. Prologue

**Parings:** Undetermined

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about 07-ghost

**Prologue**

I tried to open my eyes but was only greeted by the sight of pitch blackness. I was about to give up when I heard a desperate scream echoing into the nothingness shouting a name I couldn't recognize. This was all too much for me. I wanted this nightmare to stop.

.

.

.

My eyes fluttered open and my hand went to clutch my chest tightly. The beating of my heart was unsteady and I found out I was breathing heavily. I waited for a few minutes as I try to calm myself down. I heard a clanking sound and uneven foot steps heading to my direction. I scanned my surroundings realizing that I was stuck in a prison cell. My hands and feet were cuffed in chains.

"So you're finally awake?"

Bewildered, I looked up finding a blonde with a 'x' scar on his face smiling at me.

**Edited by **

**An: This is my first story so please read and review….. I'll be uploading the chapter 1 next week…. It all depends on my mood coz I'm lazy…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about 07-Ghost**

**Beta'ed by Aerisse haste**

**Chapter 1-A fateful meeting**

"H-Huh?"

**Teito's POV**

I observed the person who stood a few feet away from me. The iron railings separating us like a barrier. He was taller than me maybe a few inches or so. He was wearing a cadet uniform I think and he was pretty much smiling at me for reasons I don't know about.

**End of POV**

**Mikage's POV**

I gave a rather questioning look at the teen in front of me. He was a brunet with unique set of emerald eyes. I wondered why he was staring at me as if I was a new specimen of some sort. I didn't expect my superiors to be assigning me in guarding someone who probably had the same age as mine. I pitied the brunet, being held in this cell means a huge crime was committed. The look in his face as if he was lost and those eyes that seem to bore into your soul piqued my interest.

**End of POV**

The blonde took a step back and bowed politely at the bewildered brunet.

"My name is Mikage Celestine, nice meeting you."

The brunet relaxed his stiff shoulders a bit though still cautious of the blonde. He thought of asking question s as to why he was held in a prisoners' cell but found no words coming out from his mouth. They were both silent, waiting for the other to speak.

"So what's your name?" Mikage asked with one of his biggest smiles as he starts a conversation with the uneasy teen. A few minutes passed by and finally the brunet opened his mouth for a second but he then closed it. Mikage was a bit disappointed by the action but he waited patiently for his reply as the brunet racked his brains for answers.

_**Flashback**_

I was greeted by a beautiful 8 year old girl. She had long hair reaching up to her waist and she was wearing a white summer dress. She smiled at me genuinely and I felt heat creeping up to my cheeks. I tugged the sleeve of my father and asked him questioningly.

"Otou-san who is this girl?"

"From now on she will be your friend. You may introduce yourself to her." My father said as he smiled while pushing me slightly so that I could face the girl.

"My name is Teito… Teito Klein" I held out my hand and she accepted it shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Teito-kun."

_**End of Flashback**_

"M-My name is T-Teito Klein." The brunet mouthed the words slowly.

"So your name is Teito Klein? Well nice to meet you Teito. I'll be guarding you from now on so please bear with me. " The blonde chuckled heartily while the brunet decided to ask him.

"Mikage."

"Hmm?"

"Why am I here? Where am I?" Teito stared at the teen. His eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty.

"You mean you don't know?" Mikage frowned slightly.

"I… I don't know."

"Do you recall where you came from?"

"I… I don't know. I can't seem to remember on what was I doing before then." 'Worst of all I don't know who I am…' the brunet stared out of space. His down casted emeralds covered by his bangs.

"I see… you must be suffering from memory loss." Mikage decided not to push the topic further. He was worried of the teen in front of him.

'Why is he here then? He seems to be innocent and I can tell that he's not lying. If so why is he a prisoner?'

The blonde snapped out from his train of thoughts when he sensed the depressing air surrounding the brunet so he decided to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Teito! Since you can't recall anything, how about we create some new memories?" Mikage flashed a genuine smile at the dumb founded brunet. Teito who was in a trance was taken aback at the kindness of the person he just met. From his point of view guards are supposed to be cold hearted yet why is he so… so different? Was this supposed to be a lie? But he can tell that this person in front of him is warm and kind. Maybe he can trust Mikage after all. Maybe…

"I'd like that." The brunet didn't notice that he formed a small smile and somehow he felt his heart lighter. Mikage was surprised to see Teito smiling at him for the first time since their meeting. Maybe Teito was a good person after all?

**AN: please read and review… if you're confused about this story you can ask questions…. And I'm sorry about the grammar… This is Teito's first time meeting Mikage by the way…..**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! … by the way, the flashback in chapter 1 is connected to the flashback in this chapter…. Teito's age in the flashback is 9**

**Oh I forgot to mention the age of the characters in the present time…. Sorry my bad….**

**Teito: 16**

**Mikage: 16**

**Frau: 24**

**Castor: 25**

**Labrador: 25 **

**Beta'ed by Aerisse Hasste**

**Chapter 2**

Almost two weeks had passed and he did not know. The cell he was staying at was odorous but he had gotten used to it. He would feed crumbs of bread to the rats that lived in his cell and stare out of space. Mikage visited him quite often (since guards have their duty to keep an eye on their prisoners) some visits involving long stares and awkward silence. But he would always bring delicious food and he looked forward to it. (Even if he doesn't admit it) Sometimes he was annoyed by his optimistic expression.

"Teito I'm back and I brought you breakfast.~"

Speak of the devil.

"…"

Mikage was holding a tray filled with hot steaming food. He later placed it in front of the brunet. He blinked a few times in confusion wondering why he wouldn't start to eat the food prepared just for him.

"Mikage."

"Hmm.~"

"I thought guards are supposed to feed their prisoners with simple food yet why is mine… so different?" Teito said in a blank expression.

-Silence-

Mikage sulked in a corner while mumbling incoherent words.

"Teito doesn't appreciate my kindness… Teito doesn't appreciate my cooking… Teito doesn't appreciate my kindness… Teito doesn't appreciate my cooking… " The blond hid his manly tears by wiping it abruptly using the sleeve of his uniform. Teito's eyebrows twitched uncontrollably at the pitiful, at the same time annoying scene in front of him.

"Mikage."

"…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

The blond face palmed at the brunet's statement. He felt like a ton of bricks fell into his head.

'It seems like he's not aware of what words are coming out from his mouth.' Mikage sweat dropped at the thought. Teito was still confused as to why the blonde did not answer his question. He sensed the silence and apologized at the blonde begrudgingly.

"Fine.I' ."

There was no response. He waited for a few seconds until he was suddenly engulfed with a bone crushing hug. Teito was covered in filth but Mikage didn't seem to mind as his expression turned completely at a 180 degrees angle.

"S-Stop it… I can't b-breathe." The brunet's response was muffled as he tried to free himself from the strong grasp of the blonde. Mikage later then released Teito, giving him air to breathe in.

"M-Mikage… Why are you doing this?" Teito asked with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Mikage was surprised by the sudden question.

"I've committed a crime, that's what you said to me yet why do you treat me so kindly." Mikage remained still as Teito took the silence as cue to continue.

"Is it because you felt pity? Or is it your obligation as an officer to take care of me?" Teito said as he avoided the piercing stare of the blond.

'Am I really that afraid to trust?'

"Teito…"

Mikage could do nothing but to be worried for the brunet. Teito remained silent as he continued to eat his food. He avoided the warm golden orbs staring at him. Mikage took a deep breath as his eyes soften.

"I'm doing all of these because I treat you as a friend. Is it really a bad thing for a friend to be doing this? " Mikage laughed not in a mocking way but a cheerful one.

"A friend?" Teito mumbled, finding the word foreign to him.

"I don't care if you've committed a crime. If you still don't trust me the I'll prove it to you by staying at your side." He was serious of what he'd said and that he will keep it as a promise.

.

.

.

.

.

"How am I supposed to react after you said something so… so… so touching!" He ruffled his brown locks in frustration. He was embarrassed by the words of his 'new found friend' as he distanced himself from the grinning blonde.

"Eh?!" Mikage didn't expect the sudden outburst of the brunet. He was about to apologize when Teito cut him off.

"But… T-Thank you Mikage." A small smile graced his lips as the blonde was taken aback by Teito's sincerity.

"Your welcome." Mikage patted Teito's head as he chuckled heartily.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Teito exclaimed. He slapped the hand Mikage was using to pat his head and glared at said person.

"oh is that so?" A strange glint was present on his eyes and the brunet figured that he was schem- I mean planning something.

'Who does he think he is? Acting all buddy-buddy with me and petting me like some sort of an animal.' Teito eyed the grinning blonde suspiciously.

"I'll be leaving you now. I have some business to take care off." Mikage dismissed the brunet and left after saying his goodbye. He was now alone.

.

.

.

"A friend huh?" Teito mumbled to himself.

_**Flashback**_

"_It's nice to meet you too." Teito bowed politely at the girl who seems to be surprise at his formality._

"_You don't have to be formal around me Teito-kun." She giggled slightly and it made Teito's face turn pink due to embarrassment. He searched for his father to help him in this situation but found him out of sight. 'Otou-san, Where are you?' He must have left him and the girl some time alone._

"_Umm… Are you-" they said in unison. The girl quickly covered her mouth as they stared at each other for a few second before breaking their eye contact._

"_You go first." Teito insisted with a small smile._

"_O-Okay." She gripped her dress slightly and hung her head low. She fiddled with her fingers as a blush spread through her cheeks._

"_W-Will you be my friend?" She asked with a barely audible tone._

"_E-Eh?!" Teito blurted out. He wasn't definitely expecting this._

"_So… is that a… no?" She mumbled with a sad look._

"_N-No! I mean Yes! I-mean no… Well… it's just that… you see…" he waved his arms frantically. He would have face palmed for stuttering too much. Damn. He regained his composure and held out his hand._

"_I would like to be your friend." Teito said with a bright smile._

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Then let's settle it with a pinky swear!" She insisted as her smile got even wider._

"_W-Wha-" He was cut off as the girl place her index finger on his._

"_I pinky swear to be your friend forever, if I break my promise, I have to swallow a thousand needles. Pinky sworn!" they finish their chant as bright smiles were both plastered on their faces._

"_Arigatou Teito-kun."_

"_Your welcome-"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Teito's eyes snapped open. A trickle of sweat trailed down his chin. He placed a hand on his forehead and stared at the celing.

"What… was that?"

Uneven footsteps dashed through the hallways, as if in a rush. He quickly scanned his destination and stopped in front of it. He managed to hold the knob of the large mahogany door when he was pushed back roughly as a riffle was pointed at him.

"Halt officer! What business do you have here?" The guard said harshly.

"I need to talk to the chairman. Please let-"

"It is strictly forbidden for low ranking officers to enter this room, unless they are ordered by their superiors to do so."

"Please let me enter! I have something to tell to the chairman." He said determinedly as he bowed pleadingly at the guard.

"Let him enter." A voice resounded behind the doors.

"But sir-"

"Let him enter." The voice commanded in a serious tone.

"H-Hai sir. You may go in." The guard gestured the officer as he entered. He was greeted by a figure who sat on the middle of the room. The figure momentarily stopped signing his paper works and made eye contact on the person who entered his office.

"What business do you have with me, Officer Mikage Celestine."

"I have something to tell you Chairman Miroku-sama. I Hope you will listen to me."

**AN:**

**I'm really sorry about the grammar and 'slow development' of the story. I'm actually running out of ideas. I had my original plan of the plot of this story; so far it's not working. Don't worry the other characters will appear soon on the later chapters. I'll try to update this story every month (Keyword: Try) I hope this chapter is long enough for you. Enjoy! **

**Happy new year everyone and see you all next year.**


End file.
